Luminaires can be mounted to a wide range of structures. For example, in an outdoor application, a need may arise to mount a luminaire to a pole that extends vertically, to a pole that extends horizontally, or to a wall or other structure that has a flat surface. When using conventional luminaire mounting technology, the installers are often faced with a task that involves making custom bracketing hardware or implementing field modifications to the luminaire or to an ill-suited mounting bracket. Accordingly, conventional approaches to luminaire mounting are often unwieldy, cumbersome, labor intensive, or inefficient.
In view of these and other shortcoming in the art, improved technology for mounting luminaires is needed. Need exists for a flexible approach to luminaire mounting. Need further exists for a mounting system that provides compatibility with multiple structures, for example with vertical and horizontal poles and with walls and similar structures. Need additionally exits for a mounting system that provides a universal interface for mounting a luminaire to different brackets that support different mounting configurations. A capability addressing one or more such needs, or some other related deficiency in the art, would facilitate improved luminaire mounting economics.